mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Luna/Gallery
Friendship is Magic part 1 and 2 Night Mare Moon Nightmare Moon depicted in legend S1E1.png|Night Mare Moon in the legend. Nightmare Moon Hourglass.png|At around 4:50 into the first episode, Night Mare Moon appears briefly in Twilight Sparkle's hourglass. Night Mare Moon appears S1E1.png|The evil Night Mare Moon has returned. FANMADE Nightmare Moon crowd shot stitched S01E01.png|Night Mare Moon. Night Mare Moon am I not royal enough for you S1E1.png|"What, am I not royal enough for you?" Nightmare Moon scare Fluttershy E1-W 1.7214.png|Scaring Fluttershy. Nightmare Moon flicked Rarity-W 1.0002.png|Night Mare Moon flicking Rarity. Nightmare Moon hears Twilight-W 1.1010.png|Night Mare Moon hears Twilight Sparkle tell her she knows who she is. Nightmare Moon as a spirit..jpeg|Surprise! Remember this day.png|Remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last. The Night will last forever!.png|The night will last forever!! nightmaremooneye.png|Stand back you foals! Night Mare Moon again.png Nightmare Moon You're Kidding-W 1.5577.png|You're kidding right? Huh.png|Huh? Oh No.png|Where she go? Angry Night Mare Moon.png|Night Mare Moon is now angry! Night Mare Moon laughing it up.png|Laughing Night Mare Moon. Night Mare Moon about to break the Elements.png You think you can defeat me.png|You little foal, thinking you can defeat me? Night Mare Moon's front face.png|Night Mare Moon's front face. Nightmare Moon night rule W 1.0047.png|"The night shall last FOREVER!" Ahahahahhaha... What.png|What? Confused Night Mare Moon.png|You still don't have the sixth element. Nightmare Moon surprised.png|"The spark didn't work!" Bright Flash- W 8.1154.png|Bright light is unbearable! Nightmare Moon cutie mark S1E02.png|Night Mare Moon with her cutie mark clearly visible. Nightmare Moon Not good-W 1.3358.png|Oh this is not good. Princess Luna Princess_Luna_after_transformation_S01E02.jpg|Princess Luna, after Nightmare Moon is defeated. Princess Luna awake gasp E2 -W 1.1011.png|Princess Luna gasps when she sees her sister approaching. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna S1E01.png|After 1000 years, they are together again. My dear sister.png|The big and the young. Princess Luna sad S01E02.png|Princess Luna after Night Mare Moon is vanquished. Princess Luna cutie mark S1E02.png|Princess Luna running to her sister. Princess Luna and Princess Celestia S01E02.png|Two Sisters meet after 1000 year's. So cute. Luna accepting Celestia's friendship S1E02.png|Luna and her swan-like sister. Celestialuna.png|Celestia and Luna reconciling. Luna Celestia Ponyville welcome S1E02.png|Princess Luna, though it seems she's still feeling regretful. Luna Ponyville welcome S1E02.png|Luna feeling bad about what she's done. Princess_Luna_wreath_pegasus_foals_S1E02.png|Redeemed from her earlier mistakes, Luna is given a warm welcome in Ponyville. Luna_flower_wreath_welcome_Ponyville_S1E02.png|Surprised by her gift. Princess Luna smiling at her sister S1E02.png|Princess Luna smiling at her sister. The Return of Harmony Part 1 Celestia and Luna depicted on stain glass defeating Discord S02E01.png|Luna and her sister Celestia defeating Discord. A stained glass depiction of Luna. Luna Eclipsed night mare_green_smoke_lunaeclipsed.png|Kids are scared of green Night Mare Moon. luna_illusion.png|Green illusion of Night Mare Moon by Zecora. mysterious_shadow.png|Cool, so this is Luna? ;D At last we see her, we missed you so much in season 1! ;) Welcome in season 2. Lunas Arrival S2E04.jpg|Silhouettes of mystery. Princess Luna S1E4.png|Malevolent glance. Luna Entrance S2E4.png|Effect makes Luna more scary. Princess Luna0 S02E04.png|Dark cloak makes Luna more evil. ;-) Luna Stare S2E4.png|Unsatisfied. Luna Evil S2E4.png|Luna's dark smile is soo cool. Luna Cape S2E4.png|Bats. Nice Effect. Princess Luna beautiful eyes S2E4.png|Look at those beautiful eyes. Princess Luna well... S2E4-W4.png|Well... I'm waiting. Princess Luna stand what S2E4-W4.png|Ok, what did that chicken say? Princess Luna What!! S2E4-W4.png|"WHAT!?" Princess Luna no reason S2E4-W4.png|"You have no reason to fear us." Princess Luna real of night S2E4-W4.png|"The real princess of the night!" Princess Luna very well S2E4-W4.png|"Very well then!" Princess Luna be that way S2E4-W4.png|"Be that way!" Princess Luna hears Twi S2E4-W4.png|Princess Luna hears Twilight Sparkle for the first time. Princess Luna got the bells right S2E4-W4.png|"Thou even got the bells right." Princess Luna it was thou S2E4-W4.png|"It was thou..." Luna Evil 2 S2E4.png|Floating Luna how original. Princess Luna be happier! S2E4.png|"We could not be happier." Twilight and Luna S2E04.png|Nice to meet you. ;) UnamusedLuna S02E04.png|Thoroughly unamused. Luna SHOUT S2E4.png|Luna's demon voice is awesome. Luna Oh That S2E4.jpg|Oh, that. Princess Luna its tradition S2E4-W4.png|"It is tradition." Princess Luna see how it goes S2E4-W4.png|Well, let's see how this goes. Princess Luna waiting S2E4-W4.png|Princess Luna waiting for Twilight to bring out Fluttershy. S2ep4lunaandfluttershy.jpg|Fluttershy: "Ultimate Evil...hugging me...Goodbye, unkind world..." Princess Luna holding Fluttershy S02E04.png|"Shall surely win us the hearts of thou fellow villagers!" Princess Luna nay children wait S2E4-W4.png|"Nay children wait!" Princess Luna oops S2E4-W4.png|Oops! Princess Luna wait... S2E4-W4.png|"I mean... nay children wait." Applejack Princess Luna S2E4.png|Applejack, ready to show Luna just what "fun" is. Luna Sad 1 S2E4.png|Sad Luna. Luna Stomp S2E4.png|I'm so jealous of her shoes! Luna Disapointment S2E4.png|Uhh... Wait, kids. :'( Luna Lightning 1 S2E4.png|Like a princess Luna Sad 2 S2E4.png|Sad Luna Again. :( Luna Stand S2E4.png|Negative Luna looks so royal. ;) Twilight epic face S2E4-W4.png Luna Shake S2E4.png|Charmed. Luna Angry 2 S2E4.png|Luna: Hello Fluttershy, we are coming for you. Luna Angry S2E4.png|Heh.. thats quite embarassing, Fluttershy is scared.... going to take her to you. Princess Luna how many ponits S02E04.png|"How many points do I receive!?" Luna Eyes 5 S2E4.png|Fear our divine power! Luna Eyes 4 S2E4.png|Thou shall love us and despair! Luna Eyes 3 S2E4.png|Fear us, Villagers! Luna Eyes 2 S2E4.png|Luna is scary and cool! Luna Eyes 1 S2E4.png|Luna's evil smile and eyes are suitable for her only. Luna Lightning 2 S2E4.png|Demonic voice + effect how original. Luna Magic S2E4.png|Luna casts a spell. Luna Fake Happy S2E4.png|"Ha ha! The fun has been DOUBLED!" Luna Angry 3 S2E4.png|Luna is mad. :P Luna Puzzled S2E4.png|Huh... What are these for? Luna Determined S2E4.png|Luna: Lets give it try! Luna Happy 2 S2E4.png|Luna is 10% happier. Princess Luna surprised! S2E4-W4.png|Something unexpected. Luna Pipsqueak S2E4.png|Luna: Aww thx. Nightmare Moon Real S2E4.png|This Night Mare Moon looks even better than the one in the pilots! Luna Lightning 3 S2E4.png|Luna in shadow. :o Luna Grumpy S2E4.png|-_- It's suitable for her too. Being annoyed. Luna Sad 5 S2E4.png|Luna sadly walking over bridge. Ponyville Upset S2E4.png|Villagers are sad at the cancellation of Night Mare Night. Princess Luna believe what S2E4.png|Believe... you? Princess Luna thinking S2E4.png|Princess Luna is thinking of what Twilight is telling her. Princess Luna they run away S2E4.png|"As they run away!" Princess Luna surprise! S02E04.png|I love apples! Princess Luna thou make peace S2E4.png|"Has thou come to make peace?" Princess Luna sparkle coming S2E4-W4.png|Wonder what Twilight wants now. luna_mad?_eps.4.png|Luna: Leave me alone Twilight! Luna_levitate.png|Fear dark powah! Princess Luna huh S2E4-W4.png|Huh? Princess Luna forgive withhold S2E4-W4.png|"Forgive me if I withhold my enthusiasm." enter_luna_cape_disintegrates.png|Luna scared villagers with this cool bat effect. Everypony Laughs.jpg|We scared her so good, right Twilight? ;) Luna Laugh.jpg|Laughing Luna. ;) Princess Luna sigh S2E4-W4.png|Sigh. Might as well. Luna Grin.jpg|Luna happy. Luna Smile.jpg Princess Luna Score! S2E4.jpg Luna aiming.jpg Luna Oh most wonderful of nights S2E04.jpg|Cool effect + demonic laughing = Luna ;) Night Mare Moon Fangs.jpg|Best Night Mare Moon. All of You.jpg Call Me Luna.jpg Luna Twilight.jpg|Twilight introduces herself to Luna. Luna Smiles.jpg Luna Wings Spread.jpg Princess Luna meant to do S2E4.png|"What you meant for it to do, Twilight Sparkle." Princess Luna for what S2E4.png|"For what?" Luna Forest-1-.png Regular Luna Fangs S2 E4.png|Well, the scare factor isn't there anymore. SadLuna.jpeg|Poor Luna. Princess Luna om noming S02E04.png|Nom nom nom. Princess Luna wink S02E04.png|Princess Luna winking at the audience. Princess Luna S02E04.png|I got your back, Twilight! Crowd cheers for Luna.jpeg|Everypony: Hooray! A Canterlot Wedding, Part 1 pc.JPG gfhj.JPG A Canterlot Wedding Part 2 Princess Luna did I miss S2E26.png|"Hello everypony. What did I miss?" Castle Creator Canterlot Castle Luna.png Chariot.png|Princess Luna's chariot. Castle Creator Princess Luna pink makeover.png|Pink Luna. Category:Character gallery pages